


Walls Fall Down

by YesMyLord (EternalGhost)



Series: Drive [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGhost/pseuds/YesMyLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I can still recall the hour when you first let down your walls,<br/>I thought I might've died right there, floating up above it all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic, based off "Mulholland Drive" by The Gaslight Anthem. It's going to be a 3 part series.

_"And I can still recall the hour, when you first let down your walls_

_I thought I might've died right there, floating up above it all."_

 

The wheels hum against the pavement, black rubber on black tar, at 120 kilometres an hour. The road stretches out endlessly, flanked on both sides by untamed forest. My fingers clench around the steering wheel, knuckles white, my eyes wide open and focused only on the twists and turns of the road. From the passenger seat I can feel you staring at me, scared and wondering. You have no idea where we're going, or why we're hurtling towards our destination at such high speeds, but you have enough trust placed in me that you don't question my methods. I swore I would never hurt you, and I meant it.

 

I can see the road ahead turning from smooth pavement to loose gravel, and I slow down accordingly. You flinch as the car bumps over a rut, and I press the brake a little harder, not wanting you to be uncomfortable. Practically crawling, at 40 kilometres now, we pass the last few minutes of the drive in silence, though I can tell how much you want to break it. Something has been on your mind these past weeks, and I hope this place, with its beauty lit only by the full moon, will lower your defences enough for you to tell me what's wrong.

 

With a crunch of rocks I guide the car into a makeshift parking spot and cut the engine. I glance over at you, so small and unsure, and I smile, opening my door and stepping out into the cool night air. The sound of your door shutting follows mine, and I walk around to meet you at the hood of the car. I take the lead, and you follow me down the narrow path into the forest, footsteps muffled by the dirt and fallen leaves. The bushes rustle as we pass by, and you jump forward, bumping into me and grasping onto the back of my jacket.

 

We are approaching our destination, and I halt as we step into a clearing, turning to face you. I ask you to trust me, to close your eyes and let me guide you, and after a moment of hesitation you obey. I smile once again, stepping up behind you, laying my hands on your shoulders and gently pushing until you start to move forward. I direct you until we've reached the perfect vantage point to take in the stunning view, and my fingers tighten, bringing you to a halt. Moving to stand beside you, I tell you to open your eyes. You do, and the gasp that leaves your mouth is the sweetest thing.

 

Spread out beneath us, down the grassy slope glowing silver in the moonlight, lies a lake, calm, untouched, pure natural beauty. You gaze at it, and I watch you as your wide blue eyes fill with tears. I can feel your walls breaking down, crumbling into pieces at our feet, and I know this magical place has done its job. Tearing your eyes away from beauty before you, you look up at me, so open and trusting, and I can feel my heart skip a beat as your fingers curl in my shirt. The tears are falling in earnest now, and I wrap my arms around you, drawing you close. One hand comes to rest on the back of your head, carding through your hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on your back as your small body shakes with your sorrow, raw and untamed like the wilderness around us.

 

When your tears are finally spent you pull back, wiping your face on the sleeves of your jacket. Apologizing, you turn away, embarrassed, and I can feel your walls coming back up as you shift your weight from foot to foot. I can't allow that. I need you broken, as terrible as that sounds, because that is when you will be honest. Reaching forward I cup my fingers under your chin, forcing you to look at me again. You shiver as I brush a thumb soft over your cheek, and I tell you that it's okay, you don't need to apologize, that I will always stand beside you. I reach forward with the hand not on your face, and link our fingers together. You startle at the contact, unexpected, but relax as I drop my other hand and move forward, guiding us hand in hand down the slope to the water. Sand grits beneath our shoes and I lower myself to the ground, tugging you with me to rest between my legs. You fit so perfectly, and I wrap my arms around you, cradling you close, asking you what's been on your mind. Haltingly you begin.

 

Your entire world has changed over the past year, before I entered your life. You tell me of the death of your parents and how you never had a chance to grieve properly, needing to be strong to continue their legacy. Your remaining family, an aunt, had taken you in, tried to look after you, but she had fallen under bad influences and took her own life shortly after. Because you were eighteen you fell through the cracks and had been working your fingers to the bone trying to keep your family's business alive with only the help of an old man, all while going to school on the scholarship you had earned before the fire that had claimed your parents and your home. That is where we met – I was the one tasked with showing you around – and it wasn't long after that I realized you needed someone to lean on, more than you would ever let on. So I stuck with you, damning your pride, breaking you down bit by bit, until now. I never could have guessed the extent of your hurt though, and it was breathtaking.

 

As you speak, I can feel myself drifting on your sorrow, held suspended above everything, your words the strings holding me. My own tears prick behind my eyelids and my heart beats faster, breaking, splintering into tiny pieces for you. So young, so alone, so beautiful and perfect in your tragedy. Your words pierce through me and I realize that I have come to love you, and my heart stops for a moment, all the breath leaving me. With that inner revelation, I tighten my arms around you, as though I can protect you from the past, take it all and erase it, or spin back time so it never happened. I think I say that part aloud, because your voice stops and you twist around, kneeling now, still between my legs. You stare at me in wonder, asking on a whisper if I really meant that, if I would truly take it all away if I could. Because if you hadn't been through all the pain we wouldn't be sitting here now, and you wouldn't be able to lean forward and press your lips to mine, soft and innocent. All I can do is hold you close and tell you that I would give up everything for you if it meant your happiness. You kiss me again, and whisper my name...

 

“Sebastian, these last months that I've known you, you've been my only real reason to smile. I should have told you this from the beginning; you are my happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the muse! I hope you liked this, there will (probably) be more.


End file.
